


Le vulgaire se prends toujours aux apparences

by Ahelya



Series: Cave Canem [6]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 1888, Gen, Italian Mafia, POV Outsider, Tome 1
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Vito Corleone était en colère. La cause de cette colère ? Azzuro Venere de la famille Ferro...





	Le vulgaire se prends toujours aux apparences

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cave Canem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya). 



> Chronologie : 1888 (Règne de Victoria). C'est même des évènements liés au premier tome du manga. Chose rare qui mérite d'être notée.
> 
> Note de l'auteur :
> 
> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net pour le thème « Preuve ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné.

**Le vulgaire se prend toujours aux apparences** (1)

 

Vito Corleone (2) devait se faire vieux. Il n'avait plus la même patience qu'avant. Il savait bien que jeunesse devait se passer, dans la mafia comme partout ailleurs. Il avait même toujours compter sur ces jeunes hommes et femmes trop désireux de faire leur preuve, ces jeunes loups aux dents longues, pour agrandir et enrichir les familles que comptait son organisation. Le problème était que ces jeunes gens allaient parfois beaucoup trop loin. Un bon coup sur les doigts était alors nécessaire pour leur rappeler que les vieux loups étaient toujours là et parfaitement capable de les mordre.

Azzuro Venere de la famille Ferro allait finir par devenir un sérieux problème s'il continuait sur cette lancée. Vito Corleone n'avait rien contre la drogue. Il était même le premier à dire que ce trafic leur rapportait beaucoup plus d'argents que le meurtre, la contrebande ou la prostitution et il aurait continué à soutenir Venere dans ces entreprises s'il n'avait pas soudain décidé que vendre une partie de leur drogue en Angleterre était une bonne idée. On ne touchait pas à l'Angleterre… On ne touchait surtout pas à l'Angleterre sans avoir l'accord préalable du Chien en exercice. Apparemment, Venere avait décidé de se passer de cet accord.

L'idiot…

Il avait convoqué le jeune imbécile pour lui parler avant son retour en terres anglaises. Il espérait réussir à le faire changer d'avis et si Venere restait camper sur ces positions, il espérait au moins réussir à le convaincre de négocier avec le présent Chien de Garde.

Il s'était trompé. Cet imbécile n'avait rien voulu entendre. Depuis quand recrutait-on de tels idiots sans cervelle dans la famille ? Il allait devoir parler de tout cela à ses fils.

« Fait comme tu veux mais tu n'auras pas le soutien de la famille Corleone et de tous ses autres alliés si tu persistes à vouloir vendre notre drogue en Angleterre. »

Venere s'était alors mis à rire.

Un idiot qui n'avait pas le moindre respect pour ses ainés. Voilà ce qu'était cet imbécile de Venere…

« Vous avez peur du chien, avait-il finir par dire entre deux éclats de rire.

-Personne ne veut se mettre le Chien à dos. Tu devrais faire de même.

-Ce n'est qu'un gamin. »

Oui, l'actuel Chien de Garde de la Reine n'était qu'un gamin de treize ans mais Vito Corleone ne voyait pas où était le problème. Quant à Venere, il n'avait apparemment encore aucune idée du nid de vipères dans lequel il venait de mettre les pieds. Tant mieux et bon débarras ?

Mais il était tout de même du devoir deVito Corleone de mettre en garde Venere contre l'enfant qui maintenait maintenant l'ordre dans la pègre anglaise.

« Je ne connais pas ce nouveau chien, Venere. Je n'ai pas non plus connu son prédécesseur. J'ai cependant eu l'honneur de rencontrer la personne qui les a précédés. Ce n'était pas une personne plaisante. Les irlandais peuvent en témoigner.

-Ce n'est qu'un gamin, répéta Venere.

-Comme la Comtesse Claudia Phantomhive n'était qu'une femme. »

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> (1) La citation complète de Machiavel étant : Le vulgaire se prend toujours aux apparences et ne juge que par l'événement.
> 
> (2) Oui, c'est une référence tout à fait volontaire au Parrain de Coppola même si je ne l'ai jamais vu.


End file.
